Ultimate RUDOEY fanfic Rudolph y Zoey una historia linda
by Cavivafan98
Summary: What happens when Rudy and Zoey become more than just Buckfriend and Doefriend? what if they became Buck and Doe? what if their parents planned the whole thing for them? and what if the 3 sons they have that i made up had different coloured noses? will the reendeer clan be able to handle all the bulying or will not? WARNING RUDOEY OVERLOAD
1. Capítulo Uno: la pregunta de Rudolph

Hey guys it's Cavivafan98 here, this time the story is on my fav "CHRISTMAS LEGOND" the story of a very famous reindeer (1998 version of his story anyways). His name by the way is Rudolph. Now Rudolph has a doe friend named Zoey (Trust me they're 1000x cuter than the original couple). In this story Rudolph and Zoey are getting married on Christmas Day and as a gift their parents are planning the whole thing for them. The joke is that Arrow is going to be the priest. You guys know how Arrow HATES Rudolph but nothing all that bad happens. I don't want to be a "Story spoiler" so oh and I decided the story would be in Spanish for all you Latin American & Spanish Rudolph x Zoey fans out there (or half blooded Latinos like me or half blooded Spanish people (from Spain).

Disclaimer : I don't own Rudolph, Zoey or any of the movie characters or any the movie I don't own Bell, her little Brother or Arrow's family. I found them on diviatart

PS : TheCartoon1996 could I use them ?

Capítulo uno : la pregunta de Rudolph

Habían pasado 3 años desde el vuelo heroico del reno más famoso del mundo, su nombre es Rudolph de nariz roja. Todos lo quieran ahora porque el y su nariz roja salvaron a la celebración de Navidad. Pero la reno que más lo quiere es su admiradora, amiga, y a de más polola. Zoey. Resulta que Rudolph la quiere también y arto.

Eran 7 días antes de Navidad y Zoey se despertó para encontrar una carta que dice así

**_Querida Zoey,_**

**_Encontremonos en frente de mi casa?, te párese. Tengo que preguntarte algo. Toma lo como una cita. _**

**_Te amo artaso._**

**_Tu pololo Rudolph _**

**_PDV de Zoey_**

Yo recién recibí una carta de Rudolph, el reno más generoso y amoroso que he conocido en mi vida. Yo lo amo re atraso. Yo lo conocí en la escuela donde Audaz (el primo frío de Rudolph) y todos los alumnos de la clase se burlaban de la nariz de Rudolph. Yo no, a mi gustaba su nariz y su personalidad (es único). Cuando Audaz molestaba a Rudolph, yo siempre defendía a Rudolph. Yo y Audaz estábamos saliendo pero yo IVA a buscar a Rudy (sólo amigos) asta cuando éramos adolescentes en LOS GUEGOS anuales, yo y Audaz términos, y Rudolph se fue descalificado. Rudolph y yo los reunimos en el castillo de Tormentina y aya pasó todo (nos declaramos el ...)

Ahora voy a ver que quiere.

Yo: Mama, papá voy a salir con Rudolph.

Mi mama : que bueno nosotros vamos también.

Yo : porque?

Mi papa : necesitamos ir a hablar con Careta y Mitzi

Yo : a ya vamos

**PDV de Rudolph **

Estaba esperando a mi polola Zoey, la quiero tanto. Si no fuera por ella yo no habrá salado a la noche buena de esa "tormenta del siglo" de Tormentina. Zoey es la luz que me guía durante todos mis vuelos...

Yo espere y espere asta que escuche a una canción que sólo Zoey y yo conocemos

Zoey : dame una luz, cuando todo es gris. Un arco iris, me ara feliz. Dame una luz

Yo : dame una luz... Hola Zoey.

Zoey: hola Rudy, oye tu me debes un... De cuándo Audaz nos paró cuando éramos chicos.

Yo : (la besa en la mejilla)...

Zoey : gracias Rudy. Que me tenías que preguntar?

Yo : ahora me toca a mi decir te todo...

Zoey : ok ?

Yo :lo que quiero decir es que (tries to make the words) Zoey, tu eres la luz de mi vida, te juro. Tu fuiste la única que no se burlaba de mi nariz. Si no fuera por ti yo no hubiese conocido a las Hadas del Polo Norte que me enseñaron a usar mi nariz roja., me has ayudado en todo y me has dado suerte antes de mis vuelos. Pero

Zoey : Pero que Rudolph?

Yo : Lo que quiero decir es que Zoey, Y-Yo quiero estar contigo por siemre **(NDA : Yo no se como lo dira Rudolph pero yo invente) **que me dices Zoey, quieres casrte conmigo (QCC)?

Zoey : esto contesta tu pregunta, Rudolph?

Yo : Que...cielos Zoey...Que estai hacienda!...Espera!...Noooooo (se tira esesima mio, nos fuimos en un Semicírculo ahora yo estaba arrida de ella ( ni tan seria la cuestio, ok solo yn poquito).

Zoey: Te AMO Rudolph.

Yo: Y yo tambien te AMO Zoe.

Zoey : Just besa me

Yo : verdad Audaz nsta aqui.

Zoey : Si.

Nos Besamos (pero solo fue un beso nada mas)

un par de horas despues.

**PDV de Tercer Persiona:**

La carta que el papa y la mama de Rudolph juntos con el papa y la mama de Zoey escrubieron dise asi

**Amigos y familiares de RUDOY (Rudolph y Zoey),**

**Ai una reunion muy especial frente de la casa nuestra el dia 25 de Diciembre despues del vuelo. es por el bien del amor de nuestros hijos.**

**PS : No le digan NADA a ellos es una SORPRESA**

**De : Saeta, Mitzi, y los papas (papa y mama) de Zoey**

Despues que ellos terminaron de escribir eso fueron a colgar la donde todos la podran ver menos los "novios"

**PDV de Rudolph**

Habiamos terminado ese beso (mas largo el beso REVA) pero fue increible

Yo : yo tomare ese beso como un "Si" estoy en lo cierto si? o no?

Zoe : que crees tu?

Yo : un "si" creo yo. Ai cielos no puedo creer lo.

Zoe : que pasa?

yo. : no puedo creer este "Comprometido" con la unica companera de curso no se reia de mi nariz. Tu ases que mi Corazon brille Zoe.

Zoe : ves ese pendiete que te di en (LORDA). (Con una pesuna punta al pentinte que siempre uso debajo de mi medalla de valor)

Yo : si

Zoey : en el medio ay un Corazon.

Yo : si?

Zoey : esa es el mio y te lo di, te di mi "Corazon"

Yo : Cielos Zoe, no se que decir.

Zoe : vamos a tu casa?

Yo : ya vamos tengo hambr. **(NDA : Eso era todo lo que pude pencar)**

**Fin de Capitulo**

Ese dia era uno de los dias mas felices de sus vidas, se habian "comprometidido" para casarse. No tienen la menor IDEA de la sorpresa que va a venir en el proximo capitulo.

**Rudolp y Zoe: (Salen de la nada) Que sorpresa?**

Cavivafan98 (yo) : Chucha salgan de aqui!

Rudolph : pero que sorpresa?

Yo : RUDOLPH SALE DE AQUI AHORA, O TE JURO QUE PARARE DE SER FANATICA TULLA. PORQUE YO HE VISTO TODAS TUS PELIS Y ASTA TE DIBUJE A TI Y A ZOEY (LES MUESTRA SU LIBRO DE DIBUJOS).

Zoey : son tan lindos, Rudolph vamos?

Rudolph : no asta que ella me diga la sorpresa.

voz : HEY, RUDOLPH EL RECHAZADOO DE LA NARIZ ROJA, TE DESAFIO A UNA PELEA PARA ZOEY!

Rudolph : Audaz Chucha porque tienes que arruinar todo

Audaz : quiero que me des mi gama (Zoey)

Rudolph : no ella es mía!

2 horas dspues

Yo : Zoey, ellos siempre pelean asi?

Zoey : si ellos pelea asi pero yo si termine con Audaz por ser frio.

Yo : RUDOLPH, AUDAZ PAREN DE PELIAR!

Audaz: NO ASTA QUE RUDY EL RECHAZADO DE LA NARIZ ROJA ME DE MI POLOLA!

Rudolph : GRRR PUEDES DEJAR DE LLAMARMR UN "RECHACE"!

2 horas despues

Finalmente Audaz perdio la pelea y se fue. Yo y Zoey miramos a Rudolph como devir "Que ha pasado?"

Yo : ustedes esta locos, 4 horas peleando!

Rudolph : el mi provoco.

Yo : yo se ahora necesito la manza NAOCLE que dejarorn y ustedes SALGAN DE AQUI AHORA!

Rudolph ; pero que sorpresa?

yo : ah ya la tengo... es nochebuena y vai a perder tu vuelo.

Rudolph : (se va) Espera me!

Zoey : Discllulpa por la pelea de verguenza y el deoorden en tu pieza. (se va)

yo :Esta bien Zoey, y buena suerte para ustedes cuando se casen!

Zoey : ok gracias!

**Sorry for all the Spanish accents missing in this thing just that i'm writing from Canada so the computer is in English. so anyways i'm always up for a review or 2 so if you are read this please review XD: this thing is gonna be epic since its the only one Rudoey story in Spanish **


	2. Capiiulo Dos : La Sorpresa de Rudy Y Zoe

DISCLAIMER ; A MI NO ME PERTENCE NADA

**Capitulo Dos : La Sorpresa de Rudolph y Zoey**

Todos menos los "novios" vieron la carta y dijeron que "si" y todo estaba listo : debajo del muerdago habia una carpeta roja, y en cada lado haian 19 sillas, y en cade lado de las primeras sillas habia ramos de flores y al rededor del muerdago habian flores tambien. Era antes del despegue de Nochebuna y Rudolph estaba todo liso para su cuarto vuelo cuando escucho a una voz conocida y que a el le gustaba escuchar. Era Zoey

Zoey : Hola Rudy, estei listo?

Rudolph : Si, otro año guiando al equipo de Santa con mi papa. Quieres salir después del vuelo?

Zoey : oh si, estamos invitados a una especie da fiesta familiar en frente de tu casa pero no se.

Rudolph : Ok?

Zoey : Buena suerte (besa la mejilla de Rudolph)

Rudolph : Te amo.

Zoey : y yo te amo mas (se va)

**PDV de Rudolph **

Mi "comprometida" recien se fue afuera y escuche otra voz de detras mio lado izquierdo. Era mi papa, y me dijo

Mi papa : hijo despues del vuelo tienes que esperer en frente del muerdago en frente de nuestra casa.

Yo : Porque?

Mi papa : nada es una sorpresa, Vas a saber manana.

SC : Pase de lista

Brioso!

Saltin!

Danzarín!

Pirueta!

Astro!

Cupido!

Saeta!

Rudolph!

SC: preparado Rudolph!?

Yo : (Alumbra mi nariz) claro que si señor.

y fuimos por nuestro viaje por el mundo, y yo siempre pensando en la sorpresa que ibamos a tener, y eso pero me impido hacer mi pega.

Un día después

Todavía PDV de Rudolph

Habíamos llegado del vuelo y yo tuve que esperar en frente de mi casa, y cuando vi a todas las visitas y a las decoraciones me dije a mi mismo

Yo : me caso hoy ?

Ai en primera fila estaban mis mejores amigos

Yo : hola Coco que estas haciendo aquí?

Coco : Um, no sé pero esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo "Rojito".

Yo : que?

Coco : ahí cáspita nada, ten paciencia Rojito

PDV de Zoey

Había llegado a la casa de Rudolph, y toque el timbre, y me abrió mi "casi suegra" (le digo tía por respecto) mi papa estaba ahí también

Yo : hola tía Mitzi, usted me llamo?

Mitzi : hola mi'ja tengo algo para ti.

Yo entre y ella me dio un pendiente azul con un corazón rojo.

Mitzi : toma mijita esto es para ti. (Me lo pone)

Yo : (mira al pendiente) gracias tía?

Mitzi : mi'ja, eres un cielo. Eres buena de corazón y alma, mi hijo todos los días después de la escuela llegaba mal y ahí l legabas aunque estabas pololeando con mi sobrino. Mi'ja este pendiente era mío cuando me case con Saeta(Blitzen) y ahora te lo doy a ti. Vamos a apoyar los en todo.

Yo : Ai que lindo tía, puedo preguntarte algo tía.

Mitzi : lo que quieras mi'ja.

Yo : que es la sorpresa?

Mitzi : ahí ya vas a ver (va adonde mi papa y le dice algo que no podía escuchar).  
Ella después se fue afuera y mi papa se quedo conmigo asta que alguien nos dijo para ir afuera, y allá fuimos y que vi? Estaba caminando en una carpeta roja y todos estaban aplaudiéndolo me, mire al frente y vi a Rudolph ahí esperando. Pero no me gustó la idea del cura que eligieron. Yo me dije a mi misma

Yo : Audaz no, aquí va a quedar la mensa ñaocle.

Audaz : no vale, yo no sabía que iba a casar al infeliz, bueno para nada, inútil, rechace de mi primo con la ...(P word), traidora, también infeliz, ... De mi ex!

Rudolph : (se enoja) que le dijiste a mi Polola !

Yo : el me trato de ...(P word)

Rudolph : Audaz, tu lo has pedido si tu vuelves a llamar a Zoey así delante mío otra vez te juro que te sacare la Re Chucha y esta vez no voy a arrepentir me!

Audaz : Zoey es una (lo dice de nuevo) y cancelo el matrimonio!

Rudolph : (agacha su cabeza) AL ATAQUE ! Audaz ESTO ES LA GUERA!

Audaz : (agacha su cabeza) you're on!

4 horas más tarde

Audaz perdió de nuevo y se fue y todos miraron a Rudolph como sí estuvieran diciendo "que ha pasado?"

Yo :ahora quien va a ser el cura?

Saeta (Blitzen) : yo puedo hacer lo

Estas cuotas no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a la comedia "El SEÑOR DE LA QUERENCIA" sólo lo que dice Saeta

Saeta : Rudolph hijo, acepta a Zoey como su gama para respetar la y "querer" la en el bien y en dolor por tu vida?

Rudolph : lo que quiero decir es que obvio que Si acepto.

Saeta : ya y tu Zoey, aceptas a mi hijo su dólar para respetar lo y "querer" lo en el bien y en dolor por tu vida?

Yo : obvio que si acepto

Saeta: por el amor que yo sé que ustedes tienen los declaro Dólar y Gama. Rudolph puede besar a la novia

Rudolph : te voy a amar por el resto de mi vida Zoey te juro

Yo : yo también te voy a amar te por el resto de mi vida Rudolph

Nos besamos y todos aplaudieron  
Lo pasamos súper bien en la fiesta incluso todos vimos la película que hizo posible todo esto "Rudolph el reno de la nariz roja 1998". La parte que más nos "LAS CONFESIONES" en el castillo de Tormentina y la canción DAME UNA LUZ

Más tarde en la noche:

PDV de Rudolph

Cuando todos nos fuimos a acostar yo me acosté con Zoey obviamente y ella de dijo esto

Zoey : están todos durmiendo ?

Yo : si porque?

Zoey : (me mira con ojos diabólicos) esta es mi primera vez

Yo : Wow... espera... que ?

Zoey :Rudy lo "obvio" REVA

Yo : que?

Zoey : quiero que me hagái tulla. Rudy? (NDA: lo "obvio" que hacen casi todos en la noche de boda. Eso es porque esta historia tiene clasificación "T" pero no esta en PDV's como una historia que leí ase un tiempo atrás de la luna de miel de Sonic el erizo y Amy Rose en Inglés en que el autor tubo la idea más loca de poner lo "obvio" en PDV's juro que nunca me he reído tanto en mi vida.)

Yo ok?

3 segundos después

Estábamos en pleno beso y yo me subí arriba de ella (Ustedes lo entienden cierto)

PDV de tercer persona

Mientras tanto  
Audaz estaba súper enojado porque su primo le "quito" a su ex Polola pero apareció una reno más linda que Zoey. Ella tenía la piel café oscuro las orejas que tenían vendas blancas en el medio y los ojos color verdes (igual que el)

Audaz : hola

Ella : hola, ¿qué es tu nombre?

Audaz : qu-que oh mi nombre es Audaz. Y el tullo ?

Ella : Mi nombre es Rosemary

Audaz : quieres salir?

Rosemary : ok

**Fin de capítulo**  
Esa noche fue especial para los dos primos. Fue la "primera vez" para Rudolph y Zoe, y Audaz se enamoró a primera vista.

Voz : yo no me enamore !

Yo : ah no y quien estaba distraído... ?!

Voz : fue mi primo !

Yo : ya claro, el estaba en otra, pasando su noche de boda !

Voz : Rudolph te tiraste a mi Polola!

Rudolph : es mi esposa !

Voz : te ODIO con todo mi CORAZÓN y ESTO ES LA GUERA !


	3. Capitulo tres Rayo

DISCLAIMER : A mi no me pertenece nada

Capitolio tres : El nacimiento de Rayo el reno de la nariz Azul

PDV de Zoey

Eran dos semanas desde que me case con Rudolph, y nos habíamos comprado una casa entremedio de la Casa de mis suegros y la de mi mama y mi papa. Para nuestra familia. Estábamos durmiendo cuando de repente me empezó a doler el estómago o por lo menos pensé que fue mi estómago.

Yo : AH Chucha, me duele!

Rudolph : que pasa Zoey ?

Yo : me duele l'estomago, y no se porqué

Rudolph : porque ?

Yo : te dije que no se.

Rudolph : vamos a la oficina del veterinario ?

Yo : si, es mejor que vallamos

Fuimos al doctor y me izó un montón de exámenes. Ese mismo rato nos llegaron los resultados.

Los leímos y quedamos boca abierta

Yo y Rudolph : vamos a ser papas en serio!?

La veterinaria : Felicitaciones Rudolph y Zoey

Después que terminamos ahí fuimos a contarle la buena noticia a mi papa, mi mama, y a mis suegros. Ellos por lo menos estaban en una casa. Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió mi suegra, Mitzi.

Mitzi : Hola chiquillos, como están?

Rudolph : hola mama estamos súper bien, Um realidad lo que quiero decir es que estamos excelente.

Mitzi : vengan adentro

Entramos adentro de la casa mis suegros y empezamos a conversar

Mi suegro : como esta todo en la casa nueva?

Yo : bien?

Rudolph : Um papa eres tan randum (REVA) y tenemos una excelente noticia. (Sé para al lado mío)

Mi papa, mi mama, y mis suegros : que es ?

Yo : estoy embarazada, van a ser abuelos.?

Mi papa, mi mama, y mis suegros : en serio, Ai que bueno! (Nos abrazan)

3 y1/2, meses después en la casa de Rudy y Zoey

PDV de Rudolph

Habían pasado tres meses y medio y era el día de la Radiografía.

Yo : Zoey estái lista?

Zoey : si

Yo : ok vamos

Y ahí fuimos de nuevo a la oficina de la veterinaria.

Un par de minutos a la oficina de la veterinaria

PDV de Zoey

Llegamos ahí, y la doctora me izó la radiografía. Ella nos mostró el imagen

Ella : miren esto... Es un caso muy raro.

Yo y Rudolph : (la miramos) que es?

Ella : yo he visto a la radiografía de Rudolph y esa vez fue la primera vez viendo un reno con nariz roja. Esta es mi primera vez viendo un reno con nariz azul.

Yo y Rudolph : Azul?

Ella : si, su hijo tiene la nariz azul

Yo y Rudolph : ... (Nos quedamos helados)

Un rato más tarde en la casa nuestra

Yo : Zoey, nuestro hijo tiene la nariz Azul?

Zoe : u si piensas tu que se irán a reír se de el como lo que te paso a ti?

Yo : sí pero el va a tener una "personalidad brillante" y va a ser "único" como nosotros.

Zoey : sabes que te quiero tanto asta el cielo y más. Ni te imaginas Rudy.

Yo : y yo te quiero más que tu me quieres a mi Zoe.

Otros 3 y1/2 meses después en la noche (NDA : esto va a ser como el principio de la película original. En realidad los nacimientos de todos los cervatos de "Rudy" y Zoe Fanfictionados TCC EL CLAN DE RENOS van a ser como el principio de la película original. Que creían que iba a decir como ellos "nacieron" REVA?)

PDV de tercer persona  
Fue una noche muy estrellada a mediados de Julio, y las hadas del polo norte estaban asciendo un espectáculo parecido al que hicieron para el nacimiento de Rudolph. Pero esta vez era para su primer hijo Rayó.

Sra. Claus: otro espectáculo de las hadas está noche

Santa : me pregunto que celebran ahora?

Aurora : eran Brioso, Saltin, Danzarín, y Pirueta, Astro, Cupido, Veloz, Saeta, y Rudolph. Más no ahí olvidar pudo alcanzar (las 4 hadas vuelan dentro de la casa de Rudolph y Zoe)

Ahí Zoey dio a luz a su primer dólar pequeño: era mezcla de Rudolph y ella, tenía el pelo rubio como su papa, los ojos café oscuro, tenía la piel café claro, pero algo era sorprendente, en vez de una nariz normal o una nariz roja tenía la nariz azul.

Las 4 hadas : Ahí que lindo .

De nuevo a los nuevos padres  
Habíamos recién tenido a nuestro primer cervato y era la hora de ponerle el nombre.

Rudy :Zoe, y que te parece Rayó?

Zoey : ese nombre es súper lindo, Rudolph.

Mientras tanto

Audaz y Rosemary habían salido 7 meses y como quel ahora era más que una amistad en realidad creo que están casados y con un cervato que se llama AJ o Audaz Chico en español (NDA : yo sé que estoy siendo un poquito muy dura con Audaz pero el si es un pico en el ojo y se pasó por ser mal primo. Asta quiere matar a su propio primo).

El primer día de l'escuela de Rayo

Un año después  
Era el primer día de l'escuela para Rayo, y el estaba todo para ir.  
Fue a la pieza de su papa y su mama y esto es lo que dijo.

Rayo : mama! Papa! Estoy listo!

Rudolph : para que ?

Zoey : (se despierta como un cohete) Ai mi Dios es el primer día de clase de Rayo!

Rudolph : Oops nos quedamos dormidos!

Un rato más tarde

Rudolph, Zoe, y Rayo llegaron a la escuela y Rayo dijo

Rayo : Chao Mama, Chao papa los amo!

Rudolph y Zoe : Chao hijo!

Rayo entro a l'escuela y lo que no sabía era que se iban a burlar de el igual que a su papa. O que los alumnos iban a ser los hijos y hijas de los que molestaban a su papa.

La profe : hola chicos

La clase : Buenos días Sra. Prancer.

La profe : todos sabemos la historia de los renos, quien sabe como Santa elige a los que guían a su trino todos los años, Sara?

Sara es una alumna en el curso de Rayo que tiene la piel color café claro y color crema. También tiene el pelo castaño claro (siempre suelto y ondulado), y tiene los ojos café oscuro con lentes negros .

Sara : cada año ahí Juegos Olímpicos para que los renos adolescentes puedan demostrar sus talentos (Rayo suspira) si el te ve, pueda que te pida que seas parte del equipo.

La profe : y quien puede decir que representa esta medalla?

Rayo : coraje, carácter, y un corazón valeroso!

La profe : muy bien Rayo pero pa la próxima levanta tu pesuña.

Un alumno : yo puedo ser parte del equipo

Otro alumno : yo también

Rayo : también puedo hacer lo.

Audaz Chico : no con esa nariz

Toda la clase (menos Sara y la profe) Ríe En Voz Alta.

Una alumna : hey Rayo, trata el circo como tu papa.(REVA)

A.C : Rayo es un rechace como su papa (REVA).

Rayo : (empieza a llorar y se va)

Sara : pobre Rayo (lo sigue)

PDV de Rayo

Yo decidí ir me de la clase porque no soportaba que se rieran de mi. No se cómo mi papa pudo a ver soportado las burlas. Por lo que de todos modos me fui a un lago frisado y me mire el reflejo.

Yo : porque tengo que ser diferente? Porqué no puedo tener una nariz normal como todos?

Voz : yo no pienso que tu nariz es para reír se ... Tu nariz es única

Yo miro detrás mío y veo a la reno más hermosa que he visto en mi vida : tenía la piel café claro y color crema. También tiene el pelo castaño claro (siempre suelto y ondulado), y tiene los ojos café oscuro con lentes negros. Es mi compañera de curso que se llama Sara.

Yo : h - hola Sara, no sabía que estabai ahí

Sara : quieres caminar conmigo ?

Yo la seguí y me dijo esto

Sara: me gustaría ser tu amiga Rayo

Yo : en serio

Sara : si, a mi me da lo mismo lo que piensan los demás.

Yo : no te importa si te vean conmigo y mi nariz azul ?

Sara : es única como tu ... No me importa para nada.

Yo : no sabía que era único

Sara : mira estamos debajo del muérdago ... Sabes que significa? ... Tienes que besar me

Yo : (la besa en la mejilla)...

Fin de Capítulo  
Ai que lindo y es lo mismo que le pasaron a Rudy y Zoey, la única diferencia es que nadie paro ese beso a diferencia de alguien que conocemos.

Voz : el trato de besar a mi Polola!

Yo : Cállate Audaz!

Audaz : es verdad el trato de besar a mi Polola!

Rudolph: cállate chiflado

Yo : oh tu acabas de ser dicho Audaz (REVA)

Rudolph : Zoey jamás te quiso

Audaz : que dijiste!

Rudolph : que Zoe jamás te quiso ... En realidad esta muy feliz conmigo. Y incluso esta embarazada de nuevo y con mellizos.

Audaz : TE ODIO CHUCHA... TE VOY A MATAR...

Yo : no aquí. VALLAN SE!

Se van

**Remember guys this thing is gonna be epic y gracias a los que ven a esta Historia. Y recuerden que pueden dejar un comentario **


	4. Capítulo cuatro : Blitz y Bell

Disclaimer : a mi me pertenece NADA menos que Rayo, Sara, Blitz, Celine, Cobre, Emenay, Clara, y Copito de nieve.

Capítulo Cuatro : El nacimiento de Blitz El Dólar De La Nariz Verde Y Su Hermanita Bell La Gama De La Nariz Púrpura

Pasaron como 2 años y Rudolph teína razón cuando dijo que Zoey esta embarazada con mellizos. Esto fue lo que pasó.

PDV de Rudolph

Cuando todos nos fuimos a acostar yo me acosté con Zoey obviamente y ella de dijo esto

Zoey : están durmiendo Rayo y Sara?

Yo : si porque?

Zoey : (me mira con ojos diabólicos de nuevo) esta es mi segunda vez

Yo : Ok creo que ahora comprendo... Not?

Zoey :Rudy lo "obvio" REVA

Yo : que?

Zoey : quiero que me hagái tulla de nuevo. Rudy (NDA: lo "obvio" ellos podrán acostumbrarse. Eso es porque esta historia tiene clasificación "T"

Yo ok?

3 segundos después

Estábamos en pleno beso y yo (Ustedes lo entienden cierto)

2 semanas más tarde en Septiembre

Estábamos durmiendo igual que la otra vez cuando de repente me empezó a doler el estómago de nuevo o por lo menos pensé que fue mi estómago.

Yo : AH Chucha, me duele!

Rudolph : que pasa Zoey ?

Yo : me duele l'estomago de nuevo, creo que estoy embarazada de nuevo.

Rudolph : Estái segura, vamos a la oficina del veterinario solo para asegurar nos?

Yo : si, es mejor que vallamos.

Fuimos al doctor y me izó un montón de exámenes de nuevo. Ese mismo rato nos llegaron los resultados.

Los leímos y quedamos boca abierta de nuevo

Yo y Rudolph : vamos a ser papas de nuevo en serio!?

La veterinaria : Felicitaciones Rudolph y Zoey

Después que terminamos ahí fuimos a contarle la buena noticia a mi papa, mi mama, y a mis suegros. Ellos por lo menos estaban en una casa. Tocamos la puerta, y nos abrió mi suegra, Mitzi.

Mitzi : Hola chiquillos, como están?

Rudolph : hola mama estamos súper bien, Um en realidad lo que quiero decir es que estamos excelente.

Mitzi : vengan adentro

Entramos adentro de la casa mis suegros y empezamos a conversar

Mi suegro : como esta Rayo?

Yo : bien, está en la escuela.

Rudolph : tenemos una excelente noticia. (Sé para al lado mío)

**_Mi papa, mi mama, y mis suegros : que es ?_**

Yo : estoy embarazada, van a ser abuelos de nuevo.

**_Mi papa, mi mama, y mis suegros : en serio, Ai que bueno! (Nos abrazan)_**

después que los fimos de ahí, y llegamos a la casa nuestra escuchamos a alguien golpeando la puerta. La fui a atender, y era mi hijo, Rayo con su mejor amiga, Sara. Pero estaban todos machucados.

PDV de Rayo y de tercer persona

cuando yo, y mi amiga, Sara llegamos a mi casa. Tocamos la puerta, y nos abrió mi mama.

Zoey : hola hijo, hola Sara, como les fue ... U que les paso? (fíjense que nos aguáramos a combos con Audaz Chico de nuevo porque el me estaba molestando por lo de mi nariz).

Rudolph : (va a la puerta) U que les paso?

Rayo : papa, nos sacaron la Re chucha.

Rudolph : quien?

Sara : tío, fue el hijo de su primo!

Rudolph :(se enfurece) Chucha... Esperen aquí. (Se va)

_**Rayo, Zoey, y Sara : a donde vai ?**_

Rudolph : a aclarar esto !

un rato mas tarde en la casa de Audaz

Audaz : Como te fue hijo? hiciste lo que te pedí?

AC : sí papa, moleste al hijo de Rudolph, y a su amiga Sara.

Voz : Así es que tu lo mandaste Chucha...(agacha su cabeza) AL ATAQUE!

Audaz : Rudolph, vamos a definir esto AHORA mismo ! (agacha su cabeza)

Los dos dólares corrieron uno hacia el otro fuerza completa, cabezas agachadas, y llenos de determinación. Ellos brotaron cabezas, y ahora estaban empujando se. Audaz voto a Rudolph, y empezó a patear lo con sus pesuñas de adelante. Rudolph se levanto y corrió hacia Audaz, y los dos se levantaron en sus pesuñas de atrás, y se empezaron a patear con las de adelante. Siguieron empujando se y peleado asta que Audaz voto a Rudolph por lo que creía que era última vez en su vida, y estaba a punto de matar lo. cuando de repente escucho voces (Basa en la pelea de Bambi contra Ronno de la película Bambi)

un PDV corto de Rosemary

mire a la ventana hacia afuera, y vi que dos dólares estaban peleando se por alguna razón. Pero cuando miré más cerca vi que el que pareciera que estaba perdiendo era el dólar de una de mis mejores amigas, que se llama Zoey. el tenía piel color café con color crema, los ojos color café oscuro, era trigueño, tenía una medalla de valor con otra medalla debajo, y la nariz roja. Y el que pareciera que estaba ganando era desgraciadamente el dólar mío (no le digan a el, ok) el tenía la piel color café claro, los ojos café oscuro, y también trigueño. Yo quiera ayudar verdaderamente al dólar de mi amiga pero no podía porque el mío me tiene prohibido juntarme con esa familia.

De vuelta a PDV de tercer persona

**_Zoey, Rayo, y Sara : Nooooooooooo no lo agai!_**

Audaz : Zoey, quienes son esos cervatos? Son los tuyos con este imbesil?

Zoey : si, el es el que mandaste a molestar, con su amiga!

AC : (desde la casa) BOO YA RAYO, ERA TODO UN PLAN. AHORA el VA A MATAR A TU VIEJO! (Saca la lengua)

Rayo : Cállate wueon !

AC : es verdad nosotros lo plañamos (REVA) Como pudiste caer tan bajo.

Rayo : Te odio wueon te odio!

Sara : y que vai a hacer ahora, Rayo?

Rayo : voy a sacar le la re ñaocle. Ven a pelear AC!

Sara : yo te ayudo?

Rayo : ya

Rayo y Sara corrieron hacia Audaz Chico con fuerza completa, y lo votaron. pero el se levantó y corrió (cabeze agachada) hacia Sara, y la vota. Cuando Rayo escucho a Sara pedirle ayuda el se enfureció, y corrió hacia Audaz Chico, y los dos cervatos se levantaron en sus pesuñas de atrás, y con las de adelante empezaron a patearse igual que sus padres. Cuando Audaz Chico estaba a punto de sacarle la re chucha a Rayo, Sara se paró y se metió entremedio de los dos dólares y dijo " no voy a permitir que le pase lo mismo a mi amigo que le va a pasar a mi tío, Rudolph! " y le saca la re Chucha a Audaz Chico, y sigueron peliando los 3 cervatos. (Basa en Bambi contra Ronno versión chica de la película Bambi II (2))

Mietras tanto

Rudolph : ayúdame Zoey, el me esta apretando el cuello!

Zoey : estoy tratando pero el no me deja!

Audaz : Zoey, que bueno que estái aquí para ver a Rudolph el rechace de la nariz roja sacrificar se! (Apuñala a Rudolph con su cuerno).

Zoey : Noooooooooo Rudolph !(empieza a llorar).

cuando Rayo, Audaz Chico, y Sara escucharon a la voz de Zoey gritando " Noooooooooo Rudolph! " pararon casi inmediatamente la batalla, y fueron corriendo adonde ella, Audaz, y Rudolph. Pero cuando Rayo y Sara llegaron aya no les gustó para nada lo que vieron: Rudolph estaba en la nieve todo machucado, y más enzima apuñalado en el corazón que lo dejo inconsciente,y más enzima sangrado. Zoey estaba al lado de su dólar con su cabeza arriba del cuerpo de el (llorando), y Audaz estaba haciendo un baile de victoria.

Rayo : Mama que paso?!

Zoey : apuñealo a tu papa, lo mato. (sigue llorando)

Audaz : si, lo logre BOO YA, dame una "pesuña alta" hijo, nos liberamos de Rudolph el imbesil de la nariz roja!

Zoey : Cállate asecino de mierda!

**_Caeta, Mitzi, y Cupido vienen a la esena_**

Saeta : (Ve a Rudolph en el suelo) Noooooooo Rudy, que pasó?!

Mitzi : Nooooooo mi hijo único! (empieza a llorar)

Cupido : que le paso a tu primo?

Zoey : lo mato...

Saeta : quien!?

Zoey : Audaz, Audaz apuñalo a Rudolph! (voz llorosa)

Audaz : si yo lo mate, y estoy orgulloso de eso.

Saeta :porque wueon mataste a lo único que tenía además de Mitzi ... Mataste a mi hijo asesino de miércale !

Cupido : porque mataste a tu primo?

Audaz : el me quito mi Polola, y yo sólo la quiero devuelta !

Zoey : yo jamás te ame! El único dólar que me importa es el dólar que se casó conmigo, y el que esta MUERTO por tu culpa!

Sara : dejeme ver tía?

Zoey : ya mi'ja (se levanta)

Sara : u esta perdiendo sangre. Pero esta vivo por ahora, quien tiene una idea como podemos ayudar lo?

Rayo : podemos llamar a una ambulancia.

Sara : no tenemos manos ni teléfono Rayo, pero podemos correr... Vamos ahora si quieres salvar a tu Viejo!

se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que que pudieron...

**mientras tanto**

Audaz : vamos Zoe, ahora es nuestra chance de escapar!

Zoe : jamás, yo me quedo aquí con Rudolph!

Audaz : el esta muerto!

Zoe : para mi no, yo me quedo aquí!

Audaz : vamos!

Zoe : asesino de mierda! Te odio chucha...

Rayo : mama te trajimos ayuda !

La Veterinaria : a ver lo que tenemos aquí ?

Zoe : porfis ayuda a mi dólar, no quiero ir me con ese chanta? (empieza a llorar)

Rayo : yo po mami, tenis que ser fuerte para el papa.

La Veterinaria : el tiene un poquito de latido en su corazón por lo tanto tiene 50/50 chance que sobreviva. Riesgo vital. voy a llevar lo a su casa,

Zoe : si el muere te voy a denunciar, Audaz!

Audaz : te amo!

Zoe : olvida lo!

un rato mas tarde

La Veterinaria : el tiene que reposar, y lo voy a ver todos los días. Si yo no vengó quien lo va a cuidar? (se va)

Zoe : yo lo voy a cuidar.

Rayo : yo también

Sara : yo también

**_Mas tarde esa noche PDV de Zoey,_**

la veterinaria se fue ase unas 5 horas atrás y yo me acosté al lado de Rudolph, puse mi cabeza enzima de su cuerpo inconsciente, y empece a llorar. Cuando escuche a alguien golpear la puerta, me levante, y fui atender la puerta. Cuando abrí la puerta vi a mi mejor amiga pero traía una capa rosada tapando su cabeza.

yo : Rose, eres tu?

Rosemary : Sh no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy acá aún que sea mi dólar y mi hijo.

yo : dólar? Hijo? Nunca me dijiste que estavai casada?

Rosemary : Sh después te explico, puedo entrar?

yo : por su puesto, amiga?

**_ella se entró a la casa _**

Rosemary : en realidad no debiera estar aquí. Me escape㈵3

yo : Porque?

Rosemary : porque mi dólar me tiene prohibido juntarme con tu familia.

yo : porque amiga?

Rosemary : porque mi dólar está en la guiara con el tuyo, son primos ㈶6

yo : Amiga, te casaste con ese asesino. Nooooo cuéntame lo todo, porque te casaste con...?

Rosemary : todo comenzó el día que te casaste con Rudolph (Oops no puedo ni decir su nombre), estaba caminando devuelta a mi casa cuando me encontré con Audaz, ni pololeamos, el paró de ser cura, y nos casamos casi inmediatamente (7 meses después) porque, no se.

yo : Amiga, como no me dijiste nada? Te hubiese dicho que no lo hicierais pero estaba en otra pasando mi noche de boda con tu sabes quien.

Rosemary : tu puedes decir su nombre.

yo : ok, Rudy (más corto)

Rosemary : me imagino que el te trato como una reina esa noche ?(NDA : ustedes sabes que estoy hablando) no como Audaz, pésima la cuestión con el.

yo : pobrecita... (Empieza a llorar de nuevo)

Rosemary : que pasó amiga... Estái llorando?

Yo : es que hubo una mensa batalla y tu dólar dejo al mío en coma, casi se murió. Está en la pieza de nosotros si quieres ver lo? Y lo peor es que estoy embarazada con mellizos.

Rosemary : no gracias, y yo vi toda la batalla.

Yo : en serio, Audaz no te dejo ayudar lo?

Rosemary : Nope, pero yo verdaderamente quería ayudar lo, si yo lo hubiera hecho el me hubiese matado al igual que sí el se entera que yo me escape así es que voy. Chao amiga cuídate a ti y a tu familia y a ver si nos juntamos en secreto algún día de estos.

yo : Chao

y yo fui a acostar de nuevo al lado de Rudolph de nuevo, puse mi cabeza enzima de su cuerpo inconsciente, y empece a llora

Como los días pasaron Rudolph iba de peor a mejor viceversa. En un momento pensaron que no iba a sobrevivir porque su corazón paró por unos minutos y esto es lo que pasó.

La Veterinaria : A ver como esta nuestro paciente hoy día (chequea el latido de Rudolph) u no tiene latido!

Zoey : Noooooooooooo (se va al lado de Rudolph, y empieza a llorar) despierta por favor despierta. No te moráis, Por favor no te vallas. Noooooooooooooo! Porfis despierta Rudolph!

Rayo : Nooooooooooo! Mi Viejo esta muerto por culpa de esos asesinos (empieza a llorar)

Sara : (va al lado de Rayo) Aww, va a estar todo bien, no te preocupes. (Lo abrasa)

Rayo : desde cuando que te preocupáis de mi y de mi familia ?!

Han escuchado de los argumentos que terminan buenos? Eso es justo lo que pasó entre Rayo y Sara. Yo voy a pasar al final del argumento

Rayo : yo siempre te quise, y tu nunca me pescaste, no te importaba! Porque te importa más mi familia que a mi?!

Sara : De qué estái hablando Rayo?! A mi me importa tu familia porque yo siento como ellos son mi propia familia, pero nunca dije que no me importai tu. Yo te amo Rayo, y yo siempre te voy a amar!

Rayo : yo te amo también, Sara. Quieres ser mi Polola?

Sara : Si Rayo, quiero ser tu polola

ese fue el primer beso de Rayo y Sara

un rato más tarde

Voz : (se esfuerza por decir las palabras) Zoey, eres tu?

Zoe : Rudolph? (Levanta su cabeza) Sh estoy aquí mi amor. Siempre voy a estar aquí contigo.

Rudolph : que me paso? Me siento mareado

Zoe : te apuñalaron

Rudolph : quien?

Zoe : Audaz, tu te fuiste, y tuviste otra Batalla con el, y yo, y los niños fuimos a ver te. Cuando llegamos ahí el estaba a punto de matarte. Yo, y los niños tratamos de parar lo pero no hubo caso, y el te apuñalo. Por suerte Rayo y Sara fueron a buscar a la doctora.

Rudolph : ese traidor de miekale. AI CHUCHA ME DUELE! (mira hacia Rayo y Sara) Um, que pasó ahí?

Zoe : ah! que están "Twitterpated" o enamorados

Rayo y Sara : somos Pololos oficialmente

Rudolph y Zoey : Felicitaciones chiquillos y Rayo vai a ser hermano mayor

Rayo : en serio

Sara : Felicitaciones tío Rudolph tu también tía

3 y1/2, meses después en la casa de Rudy y Zoey

PDV de Rudolph

Habían pasado tres meses y medio y era el día de la Radiografía.

Yo : Zoey estái lista?

Zoey : si

Yo : ok vamos

Y ahí fuimos de nuevo a la oficina de la veterinaria.

Un par de minutos a la oficina de la veterinaria

PDV de Zoey

Llegamos ahí, y la doctora me izó la radiografía. Ella nos mostró el imagen

Ella : miren esto... Es un caso muy raro.

Yo y Rudolph : (la miramos) que es?

Ella : yo he visto a la radiografía de Rudolph y esa vez fue la primera vez viendo un reno con nariz roja. El dólar tiene la nariz verde y la gama tiene la nariz púrpura.

Yo y Rudolph : Vamos a tener mellizos

Ella : si, y sus hijos tienen la nariz de colores diferentes.

Yo y Rudolph : ... (Nos quedamos helados)

Un rato más tarde en la casa nuestra

Yo : Zoey, nuestros hijos tienen la nariz verde y púrpura ?

Zoe : u si piensas tu que se irán a reír se de ellos como lo que te paso a ti y a Rayo?

Yo : sí pero ellos van a tener una "personalidad brillante" y van a ser "únicos" como nosotros.

Zoey : sabes que te quiero tanto asta el cielo y más. Ni te imaginas Rudy.

Yo : y yo te quiero más que tu me quieres a mi Zoe.

Otros 3 y1/2 meses después en la noche (NDA : esto va a ser como el principio de la película original. En realidad los nacimientos de todos los cervatos de "Rudy" y Zoe Fanfictionados TCC EL CLAN DE RENOS van a ser como el principio de la película original. Que creían que iba a decir como ellos "nacieron" REVA?)

PDV de tercer persona  
Fue una noche muy estrellada a mediados de Avril, y las hadas del polo norte estaban asciendo un espectáculo parecido al que hicieron para los nacimientos de Rudolph y Rayo. Pero esta vez era para sus mellizos.

Sra. Claus: otro espectáculo de las hadas está noche

Santa : me pregunto que celebran ahora?

Aurora : eran Brioso, Saltin, Danzarín, y Pirueta, Astro, Cupido, Veloz, Saeta, y Rudolph. Más no ahí olvidar a los que fama pudo alcanzar (las 4 hadas vuelan dentro de la casa de Rudolph y Zoe)

Ahí Zoey dio a luz a sus mellizos : el dólar que nació primero teína la piel negrita con blanco, con los ojos café oscuro. En realidad se parecía a Rudolph en versión negro y blanco. Única diferencia es que tenía la la nariz verde.  
La gama tenía la piel café muy oscuro con crema, también tenía los ojos café pero café claros. Se parecía a Zoey un poquito pero tenía la nariz púrpura (NDA : la Bell original tiene la nariz roja igual que su papi, yo la encontré en daviantart y la creadora es TheCartooner1996)

Las 4 hadas : Ahí que lindo .

De nuevo a los nuevos padres  
Habíamos recién tenido a nuestros mellizos y era la hora de ponerle los nombres.

Rudy :Zoe, y que te parece Blitz para el dólar y Bell para la gama?

Zoey : esos nombres so súper lindos, Rudolph.

El primer día de clases de los mellizos / Blitz conoce a Celine por primera vez

Otro año más tarde  
Rudolph, Zoey, Rayo y su amiga Sara, Blitz, y su hermana Bell estaban caminando al colegio. Cuándo de repente una reno iba cargando su camino y choco con Blitz y el se calló inconsciente.

PDV de Blitz  
Yo estaba fuera como una luz por unos minutos asta que abrí mis ojos para encontrar un hermoso par de ojos color chocolate mirando directo en mis ojos.  
Yo me pare pero estaba un poco mareado pero mire a quien me estaba mirando y era la reno más hermosa del mundo.

Celine es una de las mejores amigas de Sara y la mía también (versión reno y versión humana) en esta versión ella tiene la piel color café claro con color crema, tiene el pelo castaño (siempre en una trenza), y tiene los ojos color chocolate.

Ella : estái bien? disculpa me por lo que icé, yo no quise votarte así.

Yo : si estoy bien y se me va a pasar. (Suspira)

Ella : mi nombre es Celine, ¿qué es tu nombre?

Yo : que lindo nombre para unalinda como tu, yo me llamo Blitz,

(Toda mi familia más la amiga de mi hermano estaban helados con boca avienta)

Celine : eres tan tierno y gracias, el nombre tullo es bonito también

Yo : somos amigos o que?

Celine : amigos ?

Yo : puedo besar te en la mejilla?

Celine : ok?

Yo : (la beso en la mejilla)...

Cuando Audaz Chico se burló de mi y de mi hermanos ese día Rayo, Sara, Celine, Yo y Belle nos tuvimos llevar la pelea afuera

Audaz chico : ustedes son un trío de inútiles! No sirven para nada como su papa!

Sara : si tu vueles a tratar mal a mis amigos así te juro ...!

Audaz Chico : a ver que me vai a hacer, si tu y tu amiga son un par de Chuchas de...! Y más enzima... (Otro garabato)!

Yo y Rayo : cállate Chucha... Y deja de tratar a nuestras amigas así, eres idéntico al viejo chanta que tenis como papa! Descarado, chiflado de...!

Celine : AL ATAQUE chiquillos SAQUEMOS LE LA RE CHUCHA!

Sara, Rayo, Yo, y Bell: AL ATAQUE

Nos quedamos todos machucados y heridos después de eso y esa fue una de peores batallas que hemos peleado por no mencionar la primera,

Fin de Capítulo  
Aw digamos que Blitz tiene una especial habilidad con las renos femeninas en especial Celine.

Blitz : No!

Yo : si, tu recién estabai hablando dulce con ella.

Blitz : si porque tengo un agolpamiento en ella, yo apenas no tengo las agallas para decirle que ella es la gama de mis sueños todavía (se va)

Yo : Celine escuchaste eso?

Celine : Aw que lindo. Entonces tengo que actuar normal cuando me lo diga?

Yo : Si

Celine : se va


	5. cap cinco y seis : Bucky,Cobre,Clara

Quiero decir gracias a una de mis mejores amigas del colegio que me esta dando las mejores ideas para esta historia. You're Awesome Sara. La Polola de Rayo es Basa en ella

**Capítulo cinco : el nacimiento de Cobre El Reno De La Nariz Amarilla**

PDV :de Rudolph

Cuando todos nos fuimos a acostar yo me acosté con Zoey obviamente y ella de dijo esto

Zoey : están los niños durmiendo ?

Yo : si porque?

Zoey : (me mira con ojos diabólicos) esta es mi tercera vez

Yo : Ok Déjame adivinar... Lo "obvio" cierto?

Zoey : yup como adivinaste REVA

Yo : era sólo un don?

Zoey : y tu don esta bueno, quiero que me hagái tulla de nuevo. Rudy (NDA: lo "obvio" . Eso es porque esta historia tiene clasificación "T"

Yo : REVA te amo

3 segundos después

Estábamos en pleno beso y (Ustedes lo entienden cierto)

Estábamos durmiendo igual que las 2 otras beses que me embarace cuando de repente me empezó a doler el estómago o por lo menos pensé que fue mi estómago.

Yo : AH Chucha, me duele!

Rudolph : que pasa Zoey ?

Yo : me duele l'estomago, esta vez estoy totalmente segura que estoy embarazada

Rudolph : porque ?

Yo : sólo un don.

Rudolph : vamos a la oficina del veterinario ?

Yo : si, es mejor que vallamos

Fuimos al doctor y me izó un montón de exámenes igual que las otras beses. Ese mismo rato nos llegaron los resultados.

Los leímos y quedamos boca abierta por una tercera vez.

Yo y Rudolph : vamos a ser papas en serio!?

La veterinaria : WOW ustedes tienen más suerte que la re comparcita Felicitaciones Rudolph y Zoey

Después que terminamos ahí fuimos a contarle la buena noticia a mi papa, mi mama, y a mis suegros. Ellos por lo menos estaban en una casa. Tocamos la puerta, y nos abrió mi suegra, Mitzi.

Mitzi : Hola chiquillos, como están?

Rudolph : hola mama estamos súper bien, Um realidad lo que quiero decir es que estamos excelente.

Mitzi : vengan adentro

Entramos adentro de la casa mis suegros y empezamos a conversar

Mi suegro : como están Rayo, Sara, Blitz, y Celine?

Yo : bien, están en el colejio

Rudolph : tenemos otra excelente noticia. (Sé para al lado mío)

Mi papa, mi mama, y mis suegros : estái embarazada de nuevo!?

Yo : estoy embarazada ... Espera ... Que?... Como lo adivinaron?

Mi papa, mi mama, y mis suegros : porque has dicho eso 2 beses (Nos abrazan)

3 y1/2, meses después en la casa de Rudy y Zoey

PDV de Rudolph

Habían pasado tres meses y medio y era el día de la Radiografía.

Yo : Zoey, estái lista?

Zoey : si

Yo : ok vamos

Y ahí fuimos de nuevo a la oficina de la veterinaria.

Un par de minutos a la oficina de la veterinaria

PDV de Zoey

Llegamos ahí, y la doctora me izó la radiografía. Ella nos mostró el imagen

Ella : miren esto... Es un caso muy raro.

Yo y Rudolph : (la miramos) que es?

Ella : yo he visto a la radiografía de Rudolph, y esa vez fue la primera vez viendo un reno con nariz roja. Esta es mi primera vez viendo un reno con nariz amarilla.

Yo y Rudolph : Amarilla?

Ella : si, su hijo tiene la nariz Amarilla

Yo y Rudolph : ... (Nos quedamos helados)

Un rato más tarde en la casa nuestra

Yo : Zoey, nuestro hijo tiene la nariz Amarilla?

Zoe : u si piensas tu que se irán a reír se de el como lo que te paso a ti?

Yo : sí pero el va a tener una "personalidad brillante" y va a ser "único" como nosotros.

Zoey : sabes que te quiero tanto asta el cielo y más. Ni te imaginas Rudy.

Yo : y yo te quiero más que tu me quieres a mi Zoe.

Un rato más tarde al colegio  
PDV de Zoey

Llegue al colegio de mis cervatos 1/2 hora temprano, y ahí vi a mi amiga, Rosemary esperando a su propio cervato.

Yo : hola amiga.

Rosemary : hola Zoey, como estás desde que nos juntamos la otra vez? Están bien tu dólar y tus hijos? Cómo salieron los mellizos?

Yo : yo supere lo de la batalla, y estoy bien. Rudy sobrevivió el ataque de Audaz, Rayo (mi primer hijo) tiene una Polola que se llama Sara. Blitz (uno de los mellizos) tiene una amiga que se llama Celine, y Bell esta súper bien y estoy esperando otro. Ya los vai a conocer los.

1/2 hora más tarde

Audaz Chico, Rayo, Sara, Blitz, Celine, Bell, y además la profe de ellos que era la profe de nosotras cuando éramos cervatos salieron en un grupo porque según mis hijos, y Audaz Chico la profe quería hablan con nosotras.

Sra. Prancer : Zoey, Rosemary, como están? Dios mío yo me recuerdo a ver les enseñado a ustedes y a sus dólares, y miren ahora estoy enseñando a sus cervatos.

Yo y Rosemary : Estamos bien pero con un menso lío familiar, Rudolph y Audaz todavía se odian y incluso están en la guerra.

Yo : y cuando estaba embarazada de Blitz y Bell, Audaz casi mato a Rudolph.

Sra. Prancer : sí Rayo me contó, pero guerra entre sus dólares tiene un impacto negativo en los chiquitos po. Casi todos los día se ponen a pelear afuera y después llegan a dentro todos heridos.

Rayo : el las empieza! (Apunta a Audaz Chico con su pesuña)

AC : a ver como? Cómo empiezo todas las peleas!?

Sara, y Celine : tu las empezai por burlando te de las narices de nuestros amigos

AC : yo nunca me burle de nadie!

Empiezan a pelear

Yo, y Rosemary : ya po niños, paren de pelear, y vamos a la casa

De camino a casa

Yo : Blitz es el más tierno de todos mis cervatos, hubierais visto como el conoció a Celine.

Rosemary : que paso?

Yo : ella lo atropello, y callo inconsciente. Después de unos minutos el se despertó, se presentaron, y el le dijo que su nombre era precioso como ella, viceversa. Después el tenía la idea más loca de preguntarle si la podía besar en la mejilla y ella le dijo que "si" y lo izo (Nosotros los quedamos helados. REVA)

Rosemary : REVA

Otros 3 y1/2 meses después en la noche (NDA : esto va a ser como el principio de la película original. En realidad los nacimientos de todos los cervatos de "Rudy" y Zoe Fanfictionados TCC EL CLAN DE RENOS van a ser como el principio de la película original. Que creían que iba a decir como ellos "nacieron" REVA?)

PDV de tercer persona  
Fue una noche muy estrellada a mediados de Julio, y las hadas del polo norte estaban asciendo un espectáculo parecido al que hicieron para el nacimiento de Rudolph. Pero esta vez era para su cuarto hijo Cobre.

Sra. Claus: otro espectáculo de las hadas está noche

Santa : me pregunto que celebran ahora?

Aurora : eran Brioso, Saltin, Danzarín, y Pirueta, Astro, Cupido, Veloz, Saeta, y Rudolph. Más no ahí que olvidar a los que fama pudieron alcanzar (las 4 hadas vuelan dentro de la casa de Rudolph y Zoe)

Ahí Zoey dio a luz a su tercer dólar pequeño: tenía la piel color cobre con color crema, tenía los ojos café oscuro, y era trigueño. Pero su nariz era Amarilla.

Las 4 hadas : Ahí que lindo .

De nuevo a los nuevos padres  
Habíamos recién tenido a nuestro primer cervato y era la hora de ponerle el nombre.

Rudy :Zoe, y que te parece Cobre?

Zoey : ese nombre es súper lindo, Rudolph

**Capítulo seis : Los nacimientos de Bucky y Clara**

2 años después  
PDV :de Rudolph

Cuando todos nos fuimos a acostar yo me acosté con Zoey obviamente y ella de dijo esto

Zoey : están los niños durmiendo ?

Yo : si porque?

Zoey : (me mira con ojos diabólicos) esta es mi cuarta vez

Yo : Ok Déjame adivinar... Lo "obvio" cierto?

Zoey : yup como adivinaste REVA

Yo : era sólo un don?

Zoey : y tu don esta bueno, quiero que me hagái tulla de nuevo. Rudy (NDA: lo "obvio" . Eso es porque esta historia tiene clasificación "T"

Yo : REVA te amo

3 segundos después

Estábamos en pleno beso y (Ustedes lo entienden cierto)

Mientras tanto en la casa de Audaz

PDV de Audaz

Cuando todos nos fuimos a acostar yo me acosté con Rosemary obviamente y ella de dijo esto

Rosemary : está Audaz Chico durmiendo ?

Yo : si porque?

Rosemary : (me mira con ojos diabólicos) esta es mi segunda vez

Yo : Ok Déjame adivinar... Lo "obvio" cierto?

Rosemary : yup como adivinaste REVA

Yo : era sólo un don?

Rosemary : y tu don esta bueno, quiero que me hagái tulla de nuevo. Audaz (NDA: lo "obvio" . Eso es porque esta historia tiene clasificación "T"

Yo : REVA te amo

3 segundos después

Estábamos en pleno beso y (Ustedes lo entienden cierto)

Un día más tarde  
Cuando me levanté mire al lado mío me encontré con una planta de "Rosemary" (las que usamos para cocinar) envés de mi gama.

La plata : hola Audaz

Yo : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! AC, tu mama se convirtió en una planta de "Rosemary"!

AC : en serio... No ella está normal

Yo : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

De nuevo a Rudolph y Zoey  
PDV de Zoey

Estábamos durmiendo igual que las 2 otras beses que me embarace cuando de repente me empezó a doler el estómago o por lo menos pensé que fue mi estómago.

Yo : AH Chucha, me duele!

Rudolph : que pasa Zoey ?

Yo : me duele l'estomago, esta vez estoy totalmente segura que estoy embarazada

Rudolph : porque ?

Yo : sólo un don.

Rudolph : vamos a la oficina del veterinario ?

Yo : si, es mejor que vallamos

De nuevo a Audaz y Rosemary

PDV de Rosemary  
Yo me entere que estaba embarazada de Bucky cuando tenía como tres meses de embarazo (no como mi amiga que lo supo inmediatamente. Estaba caminando al colegio a buscar a mi hijo, cuando me sentí mareada, y me desmaye. Por suerte Audaz estaba conmigo, y me llevo al doctor. Cuando llegamos allá vimos a Rudolph y a mi amiga Zoey, nuestros dólares se miraron súper feo como sí estuvieran diciendo " Que estái haciendo aquí wueon? Te mato si le tocáis un pelo a Zoey!"

Yo : ignora lo Audaz, sólo ignora lo.

Zoey :ignora lo Rudy, sólo ignora lo. Puedo ir a saludar a mi amiga?

Rudolph : si, pero no dejis que Audaz te este jotiando

Zoey : ya po Rudy, si tu sabis que yo siempre voy a estar contigo po.

Rudolph : ¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro de eso?

Zoey : tal vez esto te daré una pista (lo besa)

Rudolph : REVA ?

Zoey : ? ﾟﾘﾉ (se viene donde mi (Rudolph la queda mirando para ver que esta haciendo) Hola amiga, que estái haciendo acá?

Yo : me desmaye... Y tu, que estái haciendo acá?

Zoey : (me dice en la oreja) creo que estoy embarazada de nuevo.

Yo : WOW de nuevo felicitaciones amiga.

Zoey : gracias amiga, oye tu estái más gorda, en serio no estoy molestándote. Yo creo que tu estái esperando uno también.

Audaz : hola Zoe

Zoey : (lo ignora) es lo que yo pienso amiga, no se. Lo único que se es que me tengo que ir o si no va a quedar la mansa ñaocle.

Yo : ok yo comprendo. Me contáis después.

Zoey : ok Chao

De nuevo a Rudolph y Zoey

Nos llamaron adentro y me izó un montón de exámenes igual que las otras beses. Ese mismo rato nos llegaron los resultados.

Los leímos y quedamos boca abierta por una cuarta vez.

Yo y Rudolph : vamos a ser papas en serio!?

La veterinaria : WOW ustedes tienen más suerte que la re comparcita Felicitaciones Rudolph y Zoey. Y esta vez creo que va a ser una gama.

Mientras tanto  
PDV de Rosemary

Nos llamaron adentro y me izó un montón de exámenes. Y ese mismo rato me hicieron la radiografía porque según los resultados estaba a tres meses de embarazo, y no me di cuenta.

La enfermera : porque no bino antes Sra. Rosemary?

Yo : en serio que yo no sabía

La enfermera : bueno, ustedes están esperando otro dólar chiquito, y si va a ser con nariz normal. No te preocupes Audaz.

Audaz : que bueno

Yo : (lo miro) OMD aquí vamos de nuevo (suspira)

Audaz : ...

Cuando vi a Zoey de nuevo esto es lo que pasó

Yo : uno!

Zoey : dos!

Yo : tres!

Las dos juntas : AMIGA, ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Yo : el mío es un dólar

Zoey : el mío puede que sea una gama, oye como sabís que es el tuyo?

Yo : porque tu estái recién empezando, yo ya estoy a mitad del camino.

Zoey : ok ahora entiendo, entonces te digo cuando esté ala mitad del camino o pero tu vai a estar a punto en tener al tuyo.

Yo : esta bien

De nuevo a Rudolph y Zoey  
PDV de Zoey

Después que terminamos ahí fuimos a contarle la buena noticia a mi papa, mi mama, y a mis suegros. Ellos por lo menos estaban en una casa. Tocamos la puerta, y nos abrió mi suegra, Mitzi.

Mitzi : Hola chiquillos, como están?

Rudolph : hola mama estamos súper bien, Um realidad lo que quiero decir es que estamos excelente.

Entramos adentro de la casa mis suegros y empezamos a conversar

Mi suegro : como están Rayo, Sara, Blitz, Celine, Bell,y Cobre?

Yo : bien, están en el colejio

Rudolph : tenemos otra excelente noticia. (Sé para al lado mío)

Mi papa, mi mama, y mis suegros : estái embarazada de nuevo!?

Yo : estoy embarazada ... Espera ... Que?... Como lo adivinaron?

Mi papa, mi mama, y mis suegros : porque has dicho eso 2 beses (Nos abrazan)

3 y1/2, meses después a mediadas de Noviembre la casa de Rudy y Zoey

PDV de Rudolph

Habían pasado tres meses y medio y era el día de la Radiografía.

Yo : Zoey, estái lista?

Zoey : si

Yo : ok vamos

Y ahí fuimos de nuevo a la oficina de la veterinaria.

Un par de minutos a la oficina de la veterinaria

PDV de Zoey

Llegamos ahí, y la doctora me izó la radiografía. Ella nos mostró el imagen

Ella : su hija esta súper bien gracias a dios.

Yo y Rudolph : vamos a tener una hija?

Ella : sí mi predicción era correcta

Yo y Rudolph : Y como es su nariz?

Ella : su nariz es normal

Yo y Rudolph : ... (Nos quedamos helados)

Un rato más tarde en la casa nuestra

Yo : la nariz de ella va ser normal?

Zoe : si, primera vez que tenemos un cervato así

Yo : yo se REVA ? ﾟﾘﾉ

Zoey : sabes que te quiero tanto asta el cielo y más. Ni te imaginas Rudy.?

Yo : y yo te quiero más ?

Mientras tanto

Aurora : eran Brioso, Saltin, Danzarín, y Pirueta, Astro, Cupido, Veloz, Saeta, y Rudolph. Más no ahí que olvidar a los que fama pudieron alcanzar (las 4 hadas vuelan dentro de la casa de Audaz y Rosemary )

Ahí Rosemary dio a luz a su segundo dólar pequeño: tenía la piel color café orado con color crema, tenía los ojos verdes , y era trigueño.

Las 4 hadas : Ahí que lindo .

De nuevo a los nuevos padres  
Habíamos recién tenido a nuestro primer cervato y era la hora de ponerle el nombre.

Audaz :Rosemary, y que te parece Bucky?

Rosemary : ese nombre es súper lindo, Audaz.

Un rato más tarde al colegio  
PDV de Zoey

Llegue al colegio de mis cervatos 1/2 hora temprano, y ahí vi a mi amiga, Rosemary esperando a su propio cervato.

Yo : hola amiga, como esta tu dólar chico?

Rosemary : hola Zoey, está aquí conmigo (me lo muestra) Bucky, esta es mi mejor amiga, la tía Zoey (por respecto)

Bucky : (con voz de guagua) hola tía Zoey.

Yo : hola Bucky, amiga el es tan lindo, y yo estoy esperando una gama

1/2 hora más tarde

Audaz Chico, Rayo, Sara, Blitz, Celine, Bell, Cobre, y además la profe de ellos que era la profe de nosotras cuando éramos cervatos salieron en un grupo porque según mis hijos, y Audaz Chico la profe quería hablan con nosotras.

Sra. Prancer : Zoey, Rosemary, como están? Dios mío yo me recuerdo a ver les enseñado a ustedes y a sus dólares, y miren ahora estoy enseñando a sus cervatos.

Yo y Rosemary : Estamos bien pero con un menso lío familiar, Rudolph y Audaz todavía se odian y incluso están en la guerra.

Sra. Prancer : sí , pero la guerra entre sus dólares tiene un impacto negativo en los chiquitos de nuevo po. Casi todos los día se ponen a pelear afuera y después llegan a dentro todos heridos.

Rosemary : Sra. prancer, este es mi dólar chico que se llama Bucky.

Yo : y yo voy a tener una gama Sra. prancer!

Sra . Prancer : felicitaciones chiquillas, esto podrá ayudar a cambiar a Rudolph y Audaz

Yo y Rosemary : que?

Sra . Prancer : si sus dos hijos se juntan, eso podrá ayudar a su familia.

Bucky : que asco (saca su lengua)

Rosemary : eso dirás ahora pero cuando seas más grande te va a gustar la idea.

Yo : REVA buena amiga

Rayo : el las empieza! (Apunta a Audaz Chico con su pesuña)

AC : a ver como? Cómo empiezo todas las peleas!?

Sara, y Celine : tu las empezai por burlando te de las narices de nuestros amigos

AC : yo nunca me burle de nadie!

Empiezan a pelear

Yo, y Rosemary : ya po niños, paren de pelear, y vamos a la casa

De camino a casa

Yo : y si lo intentamos?

Rosemary : no creo que les gusté la idea a los chiquillos

Yo : ok, pero también podemos esperar que el AMOR tome su rumbo

Rosemary : ok

Otros 3 y1/2 meses después en la noche (NDA : esto va a ser como el principio de la película original. En realidad los nacimientos de todos los cervatos de "Rudy" y Zoe Fanfictionados TCC EL CLAN DE RENOS van a ser como el principio de la película original. Que creían que iba a decir como ellos "nacieron" REVA?)

PDV de tercer persona  
Fue una noche muy estrellada el día 14 de Febrero, y las hadas del polo norte estaban asciendo un espectáculo parecido al que hicieron para el nacimiento de Rudolph. Pero esta vez era para su segunda hija Clara.

Sra. Claus: otro espectáculo de las hadas está noche

Santa : me pregunto que celebran ahora?

Aurora : eran Brioso, Saltin, Danzarín, y Pirueta, Astro, Cupido, Veloz, Saeta, y Rudolph. Más no ahí que olvidar a los que fama pudieron alcanzar (las 4 hadas vuelan dentro de la casa de Rudolph y Zoe)

Ahí Zoey dio a luz a su segunda gama pequeña: tenía la piel color cobre con color crema, tenía los ojos café oscuro, y era trigueña con el pelo como su papa con la diferencia que tenía el pelo tomado en una cola hacia arriba. su nariz era normal

Las 4 hadas : Ahí que linda .

De nuevo a los nuevos padres  
Habíamos recién tenido a nuestro segunda hija y era la hora de ponerle el nombre.

Rudy :Zoe, y que te parece Clara?

Zoey : ese nombre es súper lindo, Rudolph.

**La historia de Bucky y Clara parte una**

La vida de Bucky era perecida al la vida de Scar (de la película "El Rey León") : su papa y su hermano, Audaz Chico lo trataban como basura, no tenía muchos amigos, le afectaban las peleas entre los dos primos, la única en su casa que le importa su situación era su mama, Rosemary. Pero su personalidad no era como la de su papa, en realidad era como la de Rudolph.

La vida de Clara era parecida a la de Bucky : A ella también le afecta las peleas entre los dos primos, Audaz y su hijo, Audaz Chico también la molestaban, sus únicos amigos eran sus hermanos + sus "cuñadas" + Rudolph y Zoey (más Zoey porque Rudolph a beses se pone sobreprotector de ella pero ella los quiere a los igual a los dos).

Pero que pasa cuando estas dos vidas se unen?

PDV de Bucky

Estaba haciendo trabajo en la factoría de juguetes cuando vi a mi hermano a punto de sacarle la re chucha a una de las hijas de Rudolph (la que le contaba mi tía (por respecto) Zoey a mi mama), y como que quería ayudar la. Entonces fui y me metí entremedio y le dije esto a mi hermano

Yo : Detienelo bro, que los has lastimado lo suficiente!

AC : Un paso atrás esto no es asuntó tuyo, pequeño monstruo!

Yo : No, yo no voy a dejar que tu le sacis la re chucha a ella!

AC : Porque no, poco de mala muerte. Crece y dime porque no!

Yo : porque ella no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la batalla entre nuestros padres!

AC : Como te atreves a defender al enemigo, eres un traidor! Traicionaste a tu propia familia!

Yo : tu y papa siempre me han tratado como sí yo fuera realmente el hijo de Rudolph ... Bueno adivina que ... NO LO SOY pero deseó ser lo!

AC : Y que así sea, estas exilado de nuestra casa! Y tu puedes huir si quieris! Nosotros no te necesitamos! Y no te atreves a volver a la casa!

Clara : Que chucha te pasa AC! (Me sigue)

Un rato más tarde

PDV de Clara

Yo me sentí culpable por lo que le paso al hermano de Audaz Chico así es que lo fui a buscar, y cuando lo encontré estaba solito y más enzima llorando. Yo lo toque y el dijo.

El : que queris?

Yo : disculpa me por lo que pasó allá , estái bien?

El : tu no tenis la menor idea de que se siente ser forzado a ser algo que no eres?

Yo : Aw pobrecito

El : como te llamas?

Yo : me llamo Clara, y tu?

El : yo me llamo Bucky, y por lo menos a alguien más le preocupo yo.

Yo : Porque no me iba a preocuparme de ti, tu eres el que me salvó la vida. Como te pago?

Bucky : yo se como?

Yo : c...? (Bucky me besa y creo que me gusto)

Un rato más tarde

Bucky : no te sientas culpable por algo que no hiciste Clara. ?

Yo : pero tu te pusiste a discutir con el por queriendo salvar me la vida a mi. ?

Bucky : no fue culpa tuya, fue culpa de esa pelea maldita guerra, y porque quizás algún día podemos hacer que nuestros padres cambien de actitud. Somos amigos?

Yo : obvio que si y ahora tenemos que encontrar a alguien que te podrá cuidar.

Bucky : tenis razón

Yo : tenis más familia además de nosotros?

Bucky : sí pero el ya les abra contado, Clara, tenis alguna idea?

Yo : podrán ser mis abuelitos, ellos viven cerca mío?

Bucky : si podrá ser.

Entonces lo lleve donde mis abuelitos paternos y nos abrió mi abuelita, Mitzi.

Mitzi : hola Clara, oye no deberías estar en el colegio?

Yo : hola abuelita, no el colegio término temprano en realidad nos peleamos con Audaz Chico de nuevo. este es mi nuevo amigo Bucky, me salvó la vida allí, pero, al hacerlo, lo echaron de su casa por traición a la familia, y no tiene a dónde ir. Podría quedarse con ustedes por favor? El no es como su papa.

Mitzi : por su puesto, si el quiere.

Yo : quieres quedarte con ellos?

Bucky : si, pero que va a pasar cuando venga tu viejo?

Yo : mi viejo no es tan malo como te habrá dicho el tuyo.

Bucky : ok confió en ti Clara

Yo : ok creo que me tengo que ir abuelita, te vio mañana en la escuela Bucky.

Bucky : Chao Clara !

PDV de Bucky

ok y que tiene si dije "que asco" a la idea de unirse con la hija de Rudolph, eso fue antes. Como las semanas pasaron era idea mía o incluso estaba soñando con la reno que se suponía que era mi enemiga. Nosotros nos juntamos a escondidas, lo pasábamos súper bien juntos, nos protegíamos de mi hermano ... Pero un día se enteraron nuestros viejos y se enojaron arto.

PDV de Clara

Yo y Bucky nos juntamos un día después del colegio, y empezamos a conversar y no se qué le dije a Bucky que de repente salieron mi papa y el papa de el aparecieron de la nada.

Rudolph (mi papa) : Clara, estái saliendo con el?

Yo : C'mon papa, somos solo amigos.

Rudolph (mi papa) : no quiero que te juntes más con el.

Yo : pero papa, el no es malo ... !

Rudolph (mi papa) : no me agai atado, esa es decisión final !

Yo : ?

Mientras tanto  
Audaz (el papa de Bucky) : Bucky, estái saliendo con el?

Bucky : C'mon papa, somos solo amigos.

Audaz (el papa de Bucky) : no quiero que te juntes más con ella.

Bucky : pero papa, ella no es mala ... !

Audaz ((el papa de Bucky) : no me agai atado, esa es decisión final !

Bucky : ?

Bucky se fue a la casa de mis abuelitos y yo me fui con mi papa pero yo y Bucky nos dijimos "Chao" por lo que creíamos que era la última vez. Cuando llegamos a mitad del camino y mi papa me miro como sí estuviera diciendo "¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo con ese dólar? Te dije que nunca te hascerces a él. Porque me desobedeciste?"

Yo : sólo estaba hablando con el y discúlpame papa. No quería ...

Mi papa : podría a ver te usado para llegar a mi y después hubiese quedado la re ñaocle. Yo no quiero que te pasen a llevar hija. Algún día tu y tus hermanos van a ser parte del equipo de Santa.

Yo : ¿qué pasa si yo no quiero estar en el equipo de santa, no es divertido.

Mi papa : eso es como si estuvierais diciendo que no ser una voladora como yo, lo llevas en la sangre tuya como yo, somos parte de uno al otro

Yo : Hm

(NDA : estas líneas y esta siguiente canción no pertenecen a Rudolph, Clara, o incluso a mí. pertenecen a Simba, y Kiara de TLK 2)

Somos Clan : ERL2

Rudolph : Ante todo ya veras, que no comprenderás, porque razón. Un deseo no se cumplió, como lo planeo, tu corazón.

Más sabrás, sin dudar que te vamos a ayudar, y tus dudas por fin cambiarán. No lo olvides, jamás nuestro orgullo sentirás. Eres mas qué un reno, tu eres clan.

Coro : eres clan, somos clan, siempre clan (x 2)

Clara : dime como he de vivir, para ser, y hoy cumplir, la ley del clan? Es que puedo en mi confiar? O no es más que estropear algún gran clan?

Rudolph : Sigue a los que hoy no están, donde estés contigo van. Tu rumbo también guiaran, en el bien, y en dolor nuestro orgullo, y nuestro honor. Es formar y amparar nuestro clan.

Coro :eres clan, somos clan, siempre clan (x 2)

Rudolph : somos más que tu y yo, la manda nos creo. Familias que al sol se unirán. El saber dirigir, y el coraje de vivir llegaran al sentir que eres clan  
En ese minuto llegamos a la casa y mi papa me dijo esto.

Mi papa : algún día lo entenderás, Clara.

PDV de Bucky

Pasaron las semanas, y yo no me aguanté más, necesitaba ver a Clara, necesitaba decirle pero no sabía como hacer lo porque mi papa aunque no viva con el me tenía #prohibido de #juntarme con ella. Entonces en la noche fui a ver la pero cuando todos estaban durmiendo. Cuando la vi estaba afuera de su casa y dije esto. (NDA : si alguno ha visto la película " Romeo + Julieta 1996" con Leonardo Di Caprio, esta es parecida a la escena del balcón moderna de esa película ... Esa es chistosa REVA esa parte para mi es más bonita que la original sin ánimo de ofender

Yo : Que ahí allá? Será el este y Clara es mi sol, levántate mi lindo sol, y deshacerse a la luna celosa.

Clara : Porque teníais que ser mi enemigo po!? No te puedo sacar de mi mente! Ahhhhhhhhh!

Yo : habla de nuevo Clara! (Sé acerca a ella)

Clara : Bucky, o Bucky donde estái Bucky? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre! Olvida todo!

Yo : debo decir algo, o no? (Se acerca más)

Clara : no me importa lo que piensen nuestros viejos ... YO TE QUIERO!

Yo : (esta atrás de ella ahora) YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO CLARA!

Clara : (se da vuelta) Ahhhhhhhh!

Yo : (la beso y nos caímos en una piscina de Aqua fría (obvio porque estamos en el polo norte dww) ...

Clara : Bucky, que estái haciendo acá? Sí mi viejo te encuentra acá te sacaría la re ...

Yo : lo hice porque algo me guió y también lo hice porque te quería ver de nuevo.

Clara : yo también quería verte pero no sabía como

Yo : en realidad quería decirte que Clara, yo te amo y nunca lo olvides.

Clara : yo también te amo Bucky ? Solo deseo que nuestros papas no fueran enemigos ?

Yo : no te preocupes nosotros vamos a unirnos y vamos a parar esta cuestión por una vez.

Clara : como?

Yo : no sé pero ... (Clara me besa de nuevo y esta vez sin paro)

Algunos minutos después

Yo : creo que me tengo que ir porque tu viejo me podrá pillar y no quiero causar problemas.

Clara : ok Chao Bucky

me empiezo a ir

Clara : espera Bucky

Yo : que pasa

Clara : te amo

Yo : ? también te amo (la besa de nuevo)

después de eso nos fuimos cada uno a su casa

**Cobre conoce a Em por primera vez**

otro año pasa y ahora Rayo, su Polola Sara, Blitz, su Polola Celine, Bell, Cobre, Clara, Bucky, y Audaz Chico van a L


End file.
